A Different Story
by MuseLinda
Summary: Shindo Hikaru is able to see spirits. He met a strange ghost with long dark hair on the street but didn't want to deal with it. Will they meet again? Read and find out. T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A Different Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi do.**

Prologue

Shindou Hikaru was unhappy. He had got only eight per cent for his history test school. It was not that he was stupid or anything he just didn't care about it. He was more concerned about his cut allowance because of his bad scores. Maybe he should have search through his grandfather's belongings for something valuable enough. Nah, too risky, the boy thought. If he got caught his parents would remember it till the end of his life and he wouldn't get any money at all. Suddenly something has distracted Hikaru from his thoughts.

"Hey, Akari, look at this girl! I've never seen such long hair!" Hikaru exclaimed. He was heading home from school with his friend Akari.

"Huh? Where? I don't see anyone with very long hair," Akari was turning around but couldn't see whom Hikaru was pointing at.

"Umm... Sorry… I think I've seen something else and mistaken it for a girl… Let's go, Akari," Hikaru murmured.

Oh, yeah, he must have seen a ghost again, Hikaru thought unhappily. He was seeing spirits since he was five but now he tried to ignore everything supernatural surrounding him as much as he could. However this one was somehow different from the others and Hikaru stopped for a moment and casted her a look one more time. He didn't see her face clearly it seemed to him the spirit was sad. The girl was standing in the middle of a nearly empty street. She was wearing long white raincoat and blue jeans. She was looking at some building rather intently. Hikaru gazed at its sign. 'Go Salon' it said. How strange, the boy thought but then just shrugged and went away.

**A/N: Well, not much but I'm planning to make it large. So how is it? It's my first fanfic ever. I have plenty of time now but I suppose it will be slow because I'm lazy. I'll be publishing the same story in Russian if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Different Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi do. But I want a little piece, too.**

Chapter 2

The same night Hikaru was peacefully sleeping in his bed when he felt something touching his cheek. He lazily opened one eye. A figure was sitting on his stomach and poking at his face with finger. The moment Hikaru stirred and opened both of his eyes the poking stopped and spoke.

"Hai."

After a moment of silence a loud shriek of horror was heard at Shindous' house.

"Hey, stop! I mean no harm! We've met today on the street, don't you remember?"

Hikaru sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. Before he could say something to the intruder he had heard soft knocking on his door and then his mother's voice speaking:

"Hikaru? Are you asleep? I've heard you making quite a noise. Is everything alright?" the woman spoke softly.

The boy didn't responded right away trying to calm down. He could already recognize the long-haired girl from before however he would deal with her a bit later.

"Hikaru?" his mother repeated sounding more concerned with silence.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a nightmare," Shindou replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I'll just go back to sleep."

"Well, if you say so. Sleep well, son."

"Goodnight."

After being disturbed by his mother Hikaru turned all his attention to the other person in his room, to be more correct in his own bed on the top of him. As if he had just became aware of this fact, Hikaru blushed a bit.

"Hey, remove yourself from me, girlie!" he said coarsely.

"Girlie? I'm a boy, you meanie!" the girl who turned out to be boy exclaimed still sitting on the other one.

"Really? With all that ridiculous hair? And you are even pr…" Shindou had to cut himself off before saying to some boy that he was prettier than his friend Akari and blushed even more.

This stranger really looked like a girl. He was about Hikaru's age, maybe a bit older. He had graceful features on his thin face, incredible almond-shaped purple eyes, full lips, pierced ears and long thin fingers. His hair in a loose ponytail reached his hips and had the same shade of purple as his eyes had. However clothes on him seemed to be male.

"Look who is talking about ridiculous hair! Your bleach bangs are just obnoxious."

"At least mine don't sweep the earth. And why you still sitting on me? I've already said to get off of me!" Hikaru shouted heatedly.

"Oh, sorry, Hikaru. I didn't notice," the boy muttered and slipped his form from the bad and stepped on the floor.

"Well, I told you twice… Hey! Why are you calling me by my given name? And how did you know it?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

"Your mother has just called you that… How should I call you then?"

"It's Shindou, and you should better…" and then realization finally dawned on him. There was a ghost in his room acting like it had been right to tumble in someone's room, sit on him and poke him in his face. Well, the other kid being a ghost still remained the main point. Hikaru sobered himself up, slowly stood up from his bed and coolly pronounced, "Get out of my house."

The intruder was taken aback by Shindou's immediate change of attitude and opened his mouth to say something but decided otherwise. He didn't go away immediately though.

"I think I was clear. Get out of here or I'll exorcize you!" Hikaru couldn't stay calm for long and was already shouting at the disturbed ghost.

The expression on long-haired boy's face seemed pained. He looked at Shindou for the last time this night and was gone.

Hikaru just stood there for a moment feeling a bit uneasy. But then he reminded himself that had promised not to deal with ghosts. Not anymore. He lied down on his bed, turned off the lamp and tried to think of other things. Tomorrow would be a history test and he had to do something about that for the sake of his pocket money. However nothing worthy had come to his mind so he decided that at least have a good sleep. He looked at his digital clock. It was 4.40 AM. He still had a few hours to sleep.

"Stupid ghost," Hikaru muttered under his breath while walking to school next morning. He hadn't got to sleep at all last night. After contemplating his history test last night all the excitement finally washed off and the boy started to think about painful childhood memories."No!" he said to himself, "I'm not thinking about it again!"

He didn't even notice the presence beside him before the other person revealed himself by shouting excitedly:

"Good morning, Hikaru!"

Shindou turned to see who was disturbing him and stopped abruptly. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was a ghost from last night.

"I've told you to get away! What do you think you are doing? And why are you calling me Hikaru once again?" Hikaru shouted back.

Several people on the street turned to look at the boy shouting at no one in particular as they thought.

"Maa, you are so rude. And you told me to go out of your house which I complied," the ghost pointed out.

"I meant not to bother me! I even threatened you with exorcizing and I really meant it. What of it you don't get?" his shouting became louder and more people were staring at him now.

"Well I thought about it for a while and I want to get a risk. Besides, nobody else can see me," the boy quietly replied.

"What? What kind of reason is it? And say…" suddenly Shindou became aware of quite a crowd he gathered around himself and the other boy without his notice. However the ghost was right – nobody else could see him. So people saw a boy shouting at the empty space. "Umm… I was preparing for my literature class! Stop staring already," he said to people surrounding him and stomped away embarrassed at himself and angry at the ghost.

After that Hikaru tried to ignore this annoying ghost with all his will. However it had turned to be an extremely difficult task while ghost was happily babbling about how glad he was because after many years of wandering he finally had a person who really saw him. Shindo tried not to listen but without noticing he had caught pieces of what the other boy was talking. Now bleached-banged kid new that he was not the first to whose house the spirit had come, when he could notice someone looking at him though previously he had been disappointed as the others turned out to stare at something else. The ghost had nearly lost hope when he heard Hikaru (Shindou already gave up on telling the purple-eyed boy not to call him that) talking about him:

"I've nearly danced in joy when I've seen you pointing straight at me and telling the other girl about my hair. But I was frozen in place because of shock. I was afraid I've been mistaken once again. But I followed you and then..."

"Will you already shut up? I'm sick and tired of you," Shindou finally snapped.

"Hi...Hikaru I don't really know why you are angry with me and I'm sorry if I did anything wrong but I just said good morning to you," a teary voice from behind the boy came.

The said boy turned back and saw Akari who already was on the verge of tears.

"Umm... Sorry, Akari. It wasn't to you," Shindo glared at now oddly quiet ghost.

"But Hikaru, there's nobody else here."

However Hikaru knew otherwise he remembered that his friend wasn't really aware of the other presence. And there was nobody else indeed. That was Akari's and his route they had found several years ago. There were very few people ever going this way.

"It's this stupid idiot's fault," the kid muttered.

"Huh? Whatever, Hikaru. And you know you don't look well. Is everything alright?" the girl worriedly asked.

"Never better. Just didn't sleep well," he replied glaring at the ghost who now looked guilty.

"You sure? Maybe you should ask the teacher to remove the date of your test."

Oh, yeah. His history test.

"I'll manage somehow," Hikaru said doubtfully. "I really don't think it'll change anything."

"If you think so... Anyway, we should hurry. The lesson is starting soon."

And the two, well, three of them went in the direction of school.

Hikaru was staring at his empty test paper for ten minutes already. He realized he knew nothing. Behind him the ghost was struggling to say something.

"It was Perry in July 1853," the latter blurted out and pointed to the first empty field.

"What are you doing?" Shindou exclaimed.

"Shindou Hikaru! Be quiet!" the teacher shouted at him. "It is disrespectful to speak during the test, let alone a lesson!" she glanced at his paper, "With grades like your you won't be able to go to high junior school, still, it's already twelve minutes from the start but yet you have written nothing!"

"Sorry, sensei. It won't happen again," he mumbled in apology.

He was looking at his test again but couldn't find anything new. So, he would fail. Except…

"Hey", he muttered with difficulty, " What… What was this Commodore's name again? P…please?"

And the ghost happily answered his questions.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I promise it'll happen soon. I thank you for reading and rewieving.**

**Kagami Kamiya****, your questions will be answered later in the story, I suppose.**


End file.
